User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Tomboys and Girly Girls in Anime
Tomboys Anime & Manga Heroes - Jolyne.png|Jolyne Kujo (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure series) Sailor moon crystal render by luna ris-d7gg8or.png|Sailor Moon (character) Princess-mononoke-princess-mononoke-16450786-1024-768.jpg|San (Princess Mononoke) Ryuuko Matoi.png|Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Videl School.png|Videl (Dragon Ball franchise) Yoko Littner 4.png|Yoko Littner (Gurren Lagann) Ranma_mujer_render.png|Ranma Saotome (female form (Ranma 1/2)) Sakura Haruno (Part II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto franchise) 150px-Misty SM.png|Misty (Pokemon) Dragon ball gt pan v 10 by krizeii-d5r0sko.png|Pan (Dragon Ball series) Sarada Uchiha.png|Sarada Uchiha (Boruto: Naruto Next Generations) Maruko artwork series2 01.png|Momoko Sakura (Chibi Maruko-chan) Kyoka Jiro Full Body Hero Costume.png|Kyoka Jiro (My Hero Academia) Alfheim online suguha render by natalythehedgehog1-d5tt6vz.png|Suguha Kirigaya (Sword Art Online) Sao-ii-gun-gale-online-episode-1-preview-seventhstyle-013.jpg|Shino Asada (Sword Art Online) Umaru.png|Umaru Doma (Himouto! Umaru-chan) Tsuyu Asui.png|Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) Yazawa Nico Character Profile (Pose 1).png|Nico Yazawa (Love Live) Rikka.png|Rikka Takanashi (Love, Chuunibyou & Other Delusions) Rin Hoshizora.jpg|Rin Hoshizora (Love Live!) 4758-2086308486.jpg|Kei (Dirty Pair) Video Games Heroine-mai.png|Mai Shiranui (SNK series) Rimururu-sen.jpg|Rimururu (Samurai Shodown series) Pastel (Twin Bee).jpeg|Pastel (TwinBee series) Kasugano Sakura.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) DOA6 Ayane Render.png|Ayane (Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive series) Kao-mint.jpg|Minto (Samurai Shodown series) Sun Shangxiang Artwork (DW9).png|Sun Shangxiang (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Guan Yinping Artwork (DW9).png|Guan Yinping (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Daisy SSBU.png|Princess Daisy (Mario franchise) Fio-ms6.png|Fio Germi (Metal Slug series) MML2RollCaskett.jpg|Roll Caskett (Mega Man Legends series) Natalie Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape series) Cha emi img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution series) Cham-Cham-tenka.jpg|Cham Cham (Samurai Shodown series) Team Sonic Racing Amy no car.png|Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Nanami01.gif|Nanami (Suikoden series) Cylindria.jpg|Cylindria (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) Lu_Lingqi_(DW9).png|Lu Lingqi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) DOA5 Sarah Render.png|Sarah Bryant (Virtua Fighter series) ZX Aile.png|Aile (Mega Man ZX series) Arle.png|Arle Nadja (Puyo Puyo series) Gsh red.jpeg|Red (Gunstar Super Heroes) Polly Esther.png|Pururun/Polly Esther (Kyatto Ninden Teyandee/Samurai Pizza Cats) Aika.jpeg|Aika (Skies of Arcadia) Fp-carol.png|Carol Tea (Freedom Planet) Neptune V2.png|Neptune (Neptunia) Yumi.png|Yumi (Ape Escape series) Xiaoqiao Artwork (DW9).png|Xiao Qiao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Fubuki kancolle.jpg|Fubuki (Kantai Collection) TSR Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog series) Rcg misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kun series) Girly Girls Anime & Manga YukakoYamagishi.png|Yukako Yamagishi (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Hinata Hyuga.png|Hinata Hyuga (Naruro franchise) Bulma Piccolo Jr. saga.png|Bulma (Dragon Ball series) Mimi 01.png|Mimi Tachikawa (Digimon franchise) 130px-Dawn BW2.png|Dawn (Pokemon) Mako Mankanshoku.jpg|Mako Mankanshoku (Kill la Kill) Sailor mars crystal render by luna ris-d7gg85h.png|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon series) Tamae Honami.jpeg|Tamae Honami (Chibi Maruko-chan) Silica ACD 2.png|Silica (Sword Art Online) Tohru (Dragon Maid).png|Tohru (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Ochako Costume Full Body.png|Ochaco Uraraka (My Hero Academia) Nana render.png|Nana Ebina (Himouto! Umaru-chan) Honoka Kousaka.jpg|Honoka Kousaka (Love Live) Satone Shichimiya.png|Satone Shichimiya (Love, Chuunibyou & Other Delusions) Hanayo Koizumi.jpg|Hanayo Koizumi (Love Live!) Kanna Kamui.png|Kanna (Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid) Video Games Heroine-athena.png|Athena Asamiya (SNK series) Newch yuni img.jpg|Yuni (Dance Dance Revolution series) DOA5 Pai Render.png|Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter series) Lolo022.jpg|Lolo (Klonoa series) Nakoruru_(2019).png|Nakoruru (Samurai Shodown series) DOA6 Kasumi Render.png|Kasumi (Dead or Alive series) Z2CielMugshot.jpeg|Ciel (Mega Man Zero series) 502px-KarinSFA3.jpg|Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter series) Lili T7.jpg|Emilie De Rochefort (Tekken series) Iroha-neogeohero.jpg|Iroha (Samurai Shodown series) Daqiao_Artwork_(DW9).png|Da Qiao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Lianshi_(DW9).png|Bu Lianshi (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Wang Yuanji Artwork (DW9).png|Wang Yuanji (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Helga.png|Helga (Ape Escape series) PeachSSBU.png|Princess Peach (Mario franchise) Ghostly Adventure's Pinky.png|Pinky (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) Newch alice img.jpg|Alice (Dance Dance Revlution series) Fp-milla.png|Milla Basset (Freedom Planet) Fp-lilac.png|Sash Lila (Freedom Planet) Nepgear V2.png|Nepgear (Neptunia) Rosalina & Luma SSBU.png|Rosalina (Mario franchise) Mutsuki-anime.png|Mutsuki (Kantai Collection) Yuudachi-anime.png|Yuudachi (Kantai Collection) Rcg kyoko.png|Kyoko (Kunio-kun series) Cream the Rabbit-0.png|Cream the Rabbit (Sonic the Hegdehog series) Category:Blog posts